1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus capable of improving user convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been replaced with thin flat plate display apparatuses that may be portable. Among those flat plate display apparatuses, organic light emitting display apparatuses are self-emission type display apparatuses having wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed. Thus, the organic light emitting display apparatuses are considered as next generation display apparatuses.
A conventional organic light emitting display apparatus may include an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer may include an organic emission layer, and when voltages are applied to the first and second electrodes, the organic emission layer emits light, e.g., visible rays.